The present invention relates to a magnetic circuit structure for a rotary electric machine, and more especially to a magnetic circuit structure for a rotary electric machine such as a permanent magnet motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,512 (corresponding to Japanese patent application publication No. H 07 (1995)-336919) shows a permanent magnet motor including a rotor, and a plurality of permanent magnets arranged circumferentially at regular intervals identical to a circumferential length of the permanent magnets. This permanent magnet motor further includes a salient pole made of soft magnetic material, located between adjacent two of the permanent magnets, and arranged to have a thickness identical to a thickness of the permanent magnets.